The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, the approaches described in this section may not be prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current approaches for retrieving electronic documents from databases have significant limitations. One problem is that users are required to have specific knowledge and experience in constructing queries, for example, using a structure query language, which many users do not have. In addition, many database management systems offer limited reporting functionality, all of which can lead to an unsatisfactory user experience.